


limits

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Boundaries, Established Relationship, M/M, not enough to be rated M I don't think, some make outage but it's not super graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Saying no means you know your limits.Ravus, for the longest time, has never had any interest in sex.





	limits

“Ravus.”

Appreciative as though he was of the attention being drawn across his chest by way of lips, bites and kisses of well-placed intention, Ignis was well versed enough in _nuance_ – particularly Ravus’s– to bring attention to it.

He received a hum in reply, a puff of air against bare skin. It was followed by a scrape of teeth that made him shudder; he couldn’t help but to chase that, to arch into the bite and the soothing pass of a tongue afterwards, even as he grunted in annoyance at the conversation not taking the turn he wanted.

He tried again. “Ravus.”

“What?” Ravus intoned, shifting up to capture Ignis’s mouth in another determined kiss.

It was easy to forget what he was trying to say when Ravus kissed him like that. But he wouldn’t, not now. Not right now, as he kissed him back briefly and then made another noise of discontent. “Ravus, wait.”

Ravus pulled back. “What?”

“You’re not enjoying yourself, are you?”

He knew his hackles would go up– and they did. “What are you speaking of?” Ravus said sharply. There was nothing that got him more riled than implying he wasn’t doing _well_ at something. That wasn’t the case, not at all, but something was… off, and Ravus’s blunt response didn’t soothe Ignis’s concern.

He would be blunt in return, then. “You’re not hard,” he said gently, nudging a knee against his groin.

“What of it?”

“Nothing. Not necessarily, but–”

 _“You’re_ hard.”

“Yes,” he started, but Ravus interrupted.

“Then that is what matters,” he said, and ducked his head back to his stomach.

“Ravus, _wait_.” Catching a handful of hair and thinking better than to pull on it, Ignis shifted his hand down to nudge beneath the man’s chin. “Ravus, look at me.” It was said with enough determination to urge Ravus to a halt again, no matter how much he wanted to keep kissing a line up his stomach. Or, perhaps, his _lack_ of desire to, given the circumstances.

 _“What,”_ Ravus hissed, “is the problem?”

“That’s my question.” There was something. “You aren’t enjoying this.”

He had no real reason to say it, nothing except a feeling and that _lack_ of feeling Ravus’s arousal. It could just as simply be nothing, merely a lack of being in the mood, but even so, that lack of desire on Ravus’s side while still trying to go through with _this_ put a sour taste in his mouth–

 _“You_ are.”

 _Astrals._ A confirmation without actually admitting anything, and Ignis’s head spun. “Ravus… no, wait, stop.” He felt for his glasses on the bed next to them, then remembered they were still settled atop his head. He pushed them down and fixed his full attention on him. “You don’t have to do this just for me, you know. It’s not just what I want, that’s not how this _works.”_

 _“I_ want to please you,” Ravus retorted.

He knew he was hitting something, something Ravus didn’t care to talk about going by the scowl on his face. His responses were only ever so sharp if he was annoyed or emotional in some negative capacity; Ignis took no offense to it, but he needed Ravus to _share_ when he was feeling uncomfortable. It was still a difficult lesson to teach, it seemed. Ignis was willing to be patient, but not at the cost of Ravus’s mental well-being being put aside purely for Ignis’s _pleasure._

“And I appreciate that,” he said softly, cupping his jaw. “But not at the sake of what _you_ want. We don’t have to do this. It’s not about forcing yourself. We can come back to it when we’re _both_ in the mood–”

Ravus made a face, and Ignis quieted.

There was more here than he’d realized. How long had he been turning a blind eye? How long had Ravus been playing a part he felt obligated to fill?

“Ravus,” he said shortly. “Talk to me? Please.”

Ravus sat back, lips pressing into a hard line. He might have looked severe, if only Ignis didn’t know him so well. Even if he didn’t know him as well as he _thought,_ he could still see the battle being fought beneath the hardened exterior, and Ignis’s pulse was racing in time with his thoughts.

“This is about sex,” he continued softly. Something they hadn’t explored. Ravus had once confirmed that he wasn’t a virgin, the day that Ignis had confirmed that _he_ was, but little had been said on the matter since. It hadn’t been pressing. It still wasn’t, asides from the hesitance Ignis was only seeing now. “Right?” He held out his hand. “Please? This isn’t only about me, Ravus. Anything that I might have done wrong, I’m more than willing to try and rectify–”

“No.”

Ignis stopped.

“You’ve done nothing to cause offense.” Ravus hesitated, and the _but…_ was very largely unspoken.

He urged him on, just as gently, again the hand he still hadn’t yet taken.

A heavy sigh came as a form of Ravus acquiescing, and he reached down to finally accept Ignis’s hand. “You needn’t coddle me, Scientia, I am capable of undertaking anything you wish to experience.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Ignis said, squeezing his hand. “You _don’t_ have to. Not for me. Not for anybody,” he added, with the nagging suspicion it was something Ravus needed to hear. “My happiness doesn’t come at the expense of your own.”

Ravus looked down at him, indescribable. Maybe it was something like confusion, or merely just marveling at him. Ignis couldn’t tell. He didn’t deserve to be looked at that way just for taking Ravus’s preferences into account. How many _times–_ how many years in Niflheim had he been subjected to doing things he hadn’t wanted to in any way, shape, or form?

Ignis wouldn’t ask. It wasn’t his place. But if Ravus ever wanted to talk about it, he was more than willing to listen and reassure him that those days had _passed._ They were on equal footing here. Ignis didn’t know much about relationships, but he knew that was how they were meant to be. He wouldn’t allow it to be any other way.

“You worry _far_ too much,” Ravus said shortly, but he didn’t let go of Ignis’s hand.

“No, I just want to make you happy.”

“Most amusing,” Ravus said dryly, “seeing as how you’ve just chastised me for wanting the very same thing.”

“Yes,” Ignis said, urging him to lay down next to him, instead of sitting there looking primed to _continue_ even though he had already confirmed he had no desire to. “But, contrary to your worries, I have no desperate need for sex,” he continued, and Ravus huffed as he rest his head on Ignis’s shoulder.

“You’ve not expressed distaste at the idea of being fucked any other time.”

He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or groan at the language. He’d compromise, then. “I’ve never particularly given much thought to _fucking,”_ he said, and Ravus actually stifled a laugh. “Of any kind, even,” Ignis finished, and combed his fingers through Ravus’s hair. “It’s never been a priority of mine, to be quite honest.”

“Do not placate me.”

“I’m not.” He let his fingers continue to play with Ravus’s hair. It was a good sign that he hadn’t pulled away. “It’s hardly a big deal.”

“Most people seem to believe it is.”

Ignis shrugged slightly, careful not to dislodge Ravus’s rest.

“Amicitia, for instance.”

“Ah.” He couldn’t help but laugh at that; a lifetime of growing up with Gladio meant he knew _him_ almost as much as anyone else might not have. “While I’ll admit Gladio enjoys chasing pleasure of the flesh, there’s also more to him than meets the eye. And that asides, I’m not Gladio.”

“And the Astrals have blessed us on that regard,” Ravus said, flat, and Ignis laughed at that _also._

“Be nice,” he chastised. It was with no real conviction. The true animosity between Ravus and the others had long gone.

“I’m incapable.”

_“Ravus.”_

The man quirked a tiny smile, and Ignis counted it as a success. It was easy to turn his head to brush his lips against a temple, and then even easier to kiss Ravus back when he initiated it.

But he had to ask. He had to. Call it needless worry, but he’d always been good at doing that. “This is alright, then?”

Ravus’s lips stalled, and then moved again as he spoke. “Yes.” It was blunt, but honest.

Ignis allowed their kiss to continue a moment longer before continuing. “Not doing it for my benefit?”

A tiny shake of his head, and Ravus spoke shortly. “I will attempt to be more mindful of my own…”

“Comfort zone?”

“… yes.” He kissed him again, contemplative but brief. “The courtesy is extended to you as well.”

“Of course.” Ignis settled his arm around his shoulders, tucking him against his side. Truly, he needed nothing else asides the press of Ravus as he fell asleep, and the weight of his warmth as he woke up. Extra points if he was someone that could match him in wit and intelligence– and critique his creations in the kitchen without complaint. There was more, of course, but sex? Had never need apply. “Thank you, Ravus.”

Ravus grumbled. He pressed his nose into Ignis’s collarbone, and heaved a sigh. “Sleep.” A firm enough command, still in the grasps of awkwardness of being pulled up on his emotions. It was… endearing.

“I haven’t even finished mending your jacket yet, Ravus.” He had been distracted. A good distraction, however. “I haven’t even had a bath.”

“ _Stay,_ then. For awhile longer,” Ravus said stubbornly, and Ignis chuckled.

That was a request he was more than willing to fulfill. “Of course,” he said gently, and Ravus settled more snugly against him.

 _Of course._ He need not even ask.

 

**Author's Note:**

> drapes ace flag around Ravus's neck
> 
> actually I've always hc'd him (and Ignis both) as demi but when it comes down to it, I have a hard time picturing Ravus actually wanting to have sex at all for any other reason than 'I know you want to' (which is of course not necessarily a great reason) or 'I have to'... it's so hard to get this man to talk about his feelings and what he wants and things that can make him vulnerable... even when Ignis can guess, he _still_ doesn't want to admit he's uncomfortable ahdoaiadz emotionally constipated boys slowly learning to be more open with each other yes plz


End file.
